creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ImGonnaBeThatGuy
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Sign your damn messages with ~~~~ Please Read This Before You Leave A Message Let me make one thing absolutely clear: I will match your attitude. If you come in acting like an asshole, I'm going to be an asshole right back. It's okay to be angry and I don't expect dick sucking, but the moment you act like a whiny baby is the minute I stop giving a shit about being polite. The moment you start acting entitled and saying how everyone in the world loves your writing except for me that's when I feel the need to take you down a peg. I'm more than willing to help anybody and to give answers, but know that that help and those answer may be harsh. Pussyfooting and coddling won't help you improve. I would want the same for myself. __TOC__ RE: Images I was waiting for someone to stop me. I noticed it was getting stupid though, so yeah, no problem with that. Jacket Mike|Message this nice person. 02:09, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Why would you wait for somebody else to stop you if you realized that you should stop? :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I know, okay? I just kept going because CreepyMoreFedora was enjoying those, apparently. Hell, I was sick of doing those and only did those three last ones because of boredom. Sorry about that. But, anyway, I stopped, not only because Guy told me so, but also because I noticed I was being a dickhead since pretty much a long time ago. They just weren't funny no more. I even took a small break. Once again, sorry about them. Jacket Mike|Message this nice person. 02:32, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi, um.. im not sure what to do exactly. I have this creepypasta article/page thingy that i want to post. but it says i cant post it. becuasur it says i have to talk to an adminstrator or something. Im confused. what do i do? Re Then make a proposal for us to be stripped of that right. I see what you are saying, but I think we have that ability so that, in the event a mod gets out of line or whatever, we as admins, can demote them. If there is a way to only give us demotion rights, instead of promotion ones, I'm all for it. Mystreve (talk) 16:44, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :The ability to promote/demote mods goes hand in hand, and is default to admins. [[User:Princess Callie|'River Song']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 16:54, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Fair Enough What you said makes sense. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 17:10, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hii... Umm.. > w < I'm not really sure why my creepy pasta was deleted, but I worked pretty hard on it and I didn't save it to my computer.. So I can't really get it back or read it again, though I'd really like to..? :/ Could you help me out somehow? >.< By the way, my creepypasta was called Bird killer. Destrie (talk) 16:39, May 2, 2014 (UTC)Destrie Q/JeffTheKiller Do you guys still take Jeff the Killer Stories? Please message me back.SlenderMaster (talk) 02:44, May 7, 2014 (UTC)SlenderMaster I Think so as it is a very widely taked about subject so i think yes.Eagle7377 (talk) 17:24, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Talk Pages I just didn't think that kind of thing should be counted as vandalism in every single case since it is their own talk page, and they should be allowed to do what they want with it (within reason). I can see your point, though; our current admin team is too small to be dealing with users on a case-by-case basis. Still, I don't think it should be a vandalism policy. Perhaps we could move it to a page for talk page conduct or something. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:31, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Plagiarism or Vandalism Definitely plagiarism. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:18, May 8, 2014 (UTC) My App Okay. During that whole entire period of when I was an administrator and neglected my role of site duties, even after the warnings, was that I actually fell in love with a person. During that time, before I got bitch-slapped by this person with reality and the inactivity that she had proposed on the site, was because of that reason. Is it bullshit to you? Yes. But that was the reason as to why I stayed on there all day, because I was obsessive towards that person. She decreased in her activity in the chat, and I got bored being on there all day so I wanted to help out with the site again. Current times are not swell, since the end of that relationship has ended, those fucking thoughts of me imagining fake people to be my love have appeared. During that time of the demotion thread issue, I do know that I handled it like a little bitch that lost her kitty cat in the tree. I haven't apologized for that. When I saw that thread, I just lost it. Everything that I worked for to reach that achievement on the site was gone; down the drain. I know that it's not past behavior, it was something from nearly two months ago. A lot of administrators at the time weren't doing what they were doing either, like MooseJuice, Kill, ect. If you think that I should make an apology towards the community about what happened two months ago, I will. I will make it the biggest, juiciest, most heart-felt apology that you have ever seen. I also know that I took that L thing a little bit too far. I didn't know about a user removing all of the categories and replacing it with the M4R category was necessary on this site. But the one thing that a user shouldn't do is remove a category separately one by one using HotCat, then adding it on to it. Look at the history on this: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/%22Fear%22?action=history That was one of the reasons why I yelled at L, was because of that. He clearly didn't know how to operate HotCat and looks like an act of pointsgaming. It could have been something that could have been removed and added onto the main editor. Since I intended to have this in a paragraph after the real reason, I changed my mind. I'm going to add it on here, since it relates to this. Rules. Correct. I didn't understand them. That was because of past issues. Even an administrator on here thought that it was just a one day block on re-uploads. She even admitted it in a thread. I thought of it, because of the past VCROC apps that were written But, to my advantage, when there's a rule update there should be an actual update on this whole entire thing. Maria has said, during her bureaucratship, is that video game articles were banned. Didn't know how the context, so I just deleted all articles that were video game articles that were uploaded onto the site. The real reason why I actually want to be a VCROC is reason number 2 and 3, and the fact that users wanted me to re-apply again. I have asked administrators to update the rights catalogue and chat mod template, and edit those user templates from mistakes. I have also asked you to update stuff when the Vandalism Policy was enacted. If you want to be my guest and update each and everyone of those every time a user gets promoted to a right, be my guest to deal with the pain in the ass the Rights Catalogue is since a lot of users have been allowed into the admin, VCROC, Rollback, and even Chat mod right, be my guest to hover around those templates pointing out mistakes that another admin did while updating it, be my guest to edit formatting issues/spelling issues on the long pages. I do want to be a chat mod and a VCROC. I can handle both situations now, since I have no love-interest in the chat anymore. I can handle situations when I am in the chat and I am doing something in Trollpasta. I do know that I can do that shit now, according to the first paragraph of this whole entire shit. Do I want you to change your on my VCROC app? No. I was afraid because of you giving you your voice of opinion on this. If you think that I shouldn't be VCROC still and give my two shits on this wiki, like I am currently doing right now. Then be my guest, do those things that I have said to do. Be the updater around here, because I was clearly the updater during my adminship. I didn't write it down in my VCROC/Adminship app because I wanted to be the updater on here. I also wanted to edit the css to bring back the coding, but I didn't do that because it wasn't allowed until I proposed it again in the threads. Repeating myself, if you want to be that guy and update that shit every single time that a user gets accepted into a right, rather than me, do it. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 13:21, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :I thought you meant for me being a child during the whole entire demotion thing, rather than the L situation. But all of the above on what you said, I actually do agree with you. I know that I am not a good VCROC applicant, so if needed you can close my app. Why delete it, if you want to. IF I become better towards my reaction on my temper on the main site, and see what I can do and what can I not do, I may re-apply for it later on. But, as of now, it's your choice on what you want to do with it. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 14:32, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Could you kindly post "My Little Red Pen" on the writer's workshop. I do not notice any issues with it but that could have been my fault. I would just like to discuss it (I did it right then and there on the wiki and not on a wordpad.) Thank you kindly. PokeMoney (talk) 21:18, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Chrystal Dreams Delete Im confused as to why my story Chrystal Dreams had been deleted for a second time. I have read the rules multiple times, and I can see no distinction for why my story was targeted. I've read a fair amount of the stories on here. Some structured far worse than mine may have been, and they are still present on the site. Please fill me in if you would, I put a lot of work into that story, and would like people to be able to read it. I apologize to bother you again, but I still havent recieved any comment reguarding why Chrystal Dreams was deleted in the first place. I would really appreciate if you could shed some light on this for me, so i can make changes in the future. Creepypasta Posting Help? I'm new to this Creepypasta wiki. I was making a Creepypasta, and I had added some categories to it, even adding a picture that I had made to go with the pasta. When I pressed publish, it said this, "We have detected that your story contains blacklisted themes and is not elligable to be posted on this site. If you believe this to be in error you may contact one of the administrators. Do not attempt to keep trying to post this entry as it will result in an automatic site block." I got confused. It told me to contact one of the administrators (As you see here), so I contacted you, as you seem to be active. I went to the list of blacklisted themes to see if my story had one of those, and, in fact, I hadn't seen anything that related to my story, so I was confused. - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Spinoffs '''1 - My story isn't a spinoff, nor is it a sequel/prequel. 2 - It can't be a MLP Grimdark fic. It doesn't relate to MLP at all. 3 - It's not an SCP pasta. 4 - It's also not a lost episode pasta, either. 5 - This story is not Jeff inspired, and it doesn't include the "Jeff Formula" or whatever, either. 6 - Not related to Pokemon. 7 - Not related to Cleverbot. 8 - I'm not trying to bypass any rules, and I'm posting this as my first pasta, and so I have no idea what is going on. 9 - I'm trying to make the story unique. The characters aren't related to Sonic.EXE at all, or any other characters like him. So, there shouldn't be any conflict here. 10 - It's not game-related. It's actually about a toy of a character that originated in a game. The toy isn't haunted, and there are no haunted games. It's more of a "being stalked" and "being insane" type of pasta. 11 - Not related to Minecraft. 12 - Not related to Roblox. (Seriously, why would anyone make any Roblox creepypastas anyway? The only real way it can be made scary is from doing a pasta on the April 1st site hack from 2012, and even then, that even wasn't scary.) I'm sorry if I'm bothering you or anything, I just want to get my first creepypasta up on the site, 'cause I would like Constructive Criticism, and I would like people to be able to read what I can come up with, but, if I don't see any conflicts inside of the creepypasta that would tangle in with the blacklisted themes, then I can't fix anything. Videos I'm having problems to upload a video. I click at the upload button,I try to send a video and it does nothing. I already tried to send in many formats but still doesn't work. Is that supposed to be a glitch? Enough30 (talk) 00:24, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Why'd you take down my Creepypasta? What was wrong with it? could i possibly fix this problem? ~DubstepTwitchFox Would You Please Remove My Pasta? My story called A Noise ''received a critique from Princess Callie at my request. She did a very good job of pointing out that my story really was not impressive and could have been a lot better if I worked on it more. I'm going to remake it, so I'd like someone to delete the original copy in the meantime. Thanks in advance, from CassistRabbit (talk) 20:58, May 29, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit. My pasta uploading problems My pasta won't be posted, its NSFW but I added the category to it, its got nothing to do with all of those game characters and other things, It doesn't have characters in the title but it won't upload, what do I do? (∩◕-◕)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ[[User:XXProValenciaXx|''XXProValenciaXx The EmojiconWizardQueen]] Please, talk to me here :3┬┴┬┴┤(◕‿‿├┬┴┬┴ 09:32, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :I've already said, it's the abuse filter. It may have picked up a blacklisted subject or spinoff material in your story. When I said to contact Guy, I meant a criticism, since you wanted feedback for your story. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 09:38, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I saw you deleted my story, and I'd like to ask you why. I'm interested if there is any way to improve it, or was something else the problem? Thanks in advance for answering my question. ^^ Mittyke (talk) 14:51, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Urgent I must speak to you in chat when we have the possibility. It is a slightly urgent thing. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~'']] 23:43, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat Um, I'll be able to come on in a few minutes. What's the deal? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:32, June 3, 2014 (UTC)